Nanaci
"ic rzolnierzyku" ~ nanaci do rega mylac go z plejermodelem z robloksa nanczytri cztery osiem to taki kruliczek z plejboja ale jest hlopcem i to jest kurwa najwiekszy problem bo 60% fandomu ma go za dziewcyznke i robi fuj hentaje z dojcu i no jego tatusiem jest regalek a mamusia rikoks i no wczesniej go zaadoptowal bondzio po ktorym odziedziczyl nazwisko ale jak uciek z miti kturom kraszowal to zmienil na krugalksi bo lubi kurczaka i no nwm ma pieska warena bo dostal od rikoksa ktora go odziedziczyla po kamilku ktory zdechl na zupke i no nie lubi sie myc debil wyglad nanaczytri to taki hot bani szota i no nosi taka zakurwista czapeczke ze slomy i doczepia sobie wlosy bo ma krotkie jak nozki silandi i no wasy tez ma ale nie jak janusz tylko takie jak neko cian i bardzo ladnie pachnie przez co go regalek czesto pod pachami wacha i ma takie flafu futerko ktore kazdy chce poglaskac ale on ma 6 sutow i to jest lewd bardzo i nie goli nozek ani pach debil wsumie dobrze bo nie pedal ale pchelki ma przez to i no nwm :( spodenki ma i sie nie myje kurwiszon relacje nanaciego kazdy kurwa lewdzi ale nie ma przez to zadnych kurwa przyjaciol poza rikoksem warenem i regiem ktory w sumie tez go lewdzi ale szanuje i jest metalowcem i wszystkich nienawidzi bo uwazaja ze je koty a sam jest kurwa wiewiorka japierdole regal no bo jak rikoks darl ryja bo ja sonik polizal a ma kurwa alergie na laktoze to regalek jej raczke zlamal bo jest debil i darl potem ryja bo riko przestala oddychac bo jej szyje zbyt mocno scisnal paskiem to nanaci wbil i kazal mu zamknac ryj a regalek sie darl na niego i chcial mu zlamac reke ale przystopowal bo poczul jego kjut futerko i mu stanal palec u nogi i poprosil nanaciego zeby mu pomogl bo trudno jest troche przygotowac zwloki do gwaltu i nanaci z racji iz jest jebanym sziperem to kazal regalowi lizac rikoksa w celu resurrekcji bo gwalcic zwloki to troche slabo i regal debil to zrobil i riko zaczela oddychac i sie ucieszyl ale nanaci powiedzial ze lol jest jeszcze zbyt chora bo alergia i te sprawy i musi ja w domku poleczyc i regalek powiedzial ":( nok" i pobiegli do jego domku i nanaczytri kazal regalowi zebrac jakies rybki i grzybki i jak ta kurwa wrocila to przylapala go na rozbieraniu rikoksa i nanczytri powiedzial cos ze musial jej wyprac ubranka bo dostala okresu i regalek uwierzyl i potem miti zobaczyl i chcial tam wsadzic swojego czarlsa dikensa ale nanaci mu przyjebal chochla w ryj i powiedzail ze to byl czlowiek kiedys i mu opowiedzial ta historyjke na dobranoc o miti i on potem spal przez 2 dni i wbil kurwa do jezyka zeby go latarka pobic i nanaci z racji iz ma fetysz o do latarek to chcial zeby ukurwil miti ta latarka i regu powiedzial "nani" i upadl na ziemie i nanaci go dociagnal do domku i przygotowal oltarzyk dla miti ale regal sie wjebal mowiac ze nie chce jej bic a nanaci sie obrazil i regal po 2 minutach zmienil zdanie i wbil do miti i wlaczyl latarke przez co las podpalil i miti dedla i nanaci zaczal ryczec bo to byla jego krasz i regal do niego podszedl i zrobil kokodzambo kiedy ten krzyczal zeby przestal i potem sie riko obudzila i lewdzila nanaciego i regal tez chcial i nanaci kazal mu wypierdalac i reg sie obrazil i potem jak rikoks wyzdrowiala to poszli sobie na przygode i trafili na jakiegos kultyste insektofila chyba i ten kultysta dal mu kilof z majkrafta ktory rikoks wypuscila i kazal spieprzac bo podpali lake zeby robaczki sie nie rozmnazaly i regal uciek ale on juz podpalil i jakies wazki odlatywaly i go opluly i uciekli dalej dzies i go nanaci opieprzyl i poszli potem do idofrontu i nanaci kazal regalowi niczego nie mowic i reg powiedzial ze ok i potem sie tata wjebal i spytal sie nanaciego czy zabil miti i nanaci sie rozbeczal a reg go pocieszal lyzka do butow i potem nanaci zauwazyl ze regalek ma tylko 30 strzalow z latarki i reg sie przestraszyl bo nie bedzie mogl czytac hentajow po nocach i poszli spac razem z rikoksem ale bondzio zabral ze soba nanaciego i potem jakeis kurwy wziely rega i bodo cos mowil o tym regu i nanaci sie przerazil i wbil dzies i sie okazalo ze mu raczke odcinaja i nie bedzie mogl dabowac i go nanaci potem gwalcil cyz cos i uciekli na lodke wypozyczona przez kamilka i potem wbil tate i cos powiedzial o miti czy cos i nanaci znowu plakal wiec reg wyjebal tatusiowi w ogon i tate umer ale na 3 sekundy bo wbila jakas inna kruwa kiedy kamilek darl ryja i zalozyl maske i byl tatom i sobie poszli i rikoks poszla spac i po 2 minutach sie obudzila z wrzaskiem bo kamilka zabrali i regalek powiedzial ze nanaci nadal kurwa placze i nawet lewdzenie mu nie pomaga i rikoks cos zaczela pierdolic o masce i sie nanaci wjebal czy cos i nwm wymyslili jakis plan ze mu glowke urwa bo tylko glowke bral i no zaczaili sie gdziesi jak tate wbil zeby sie bawic z nimi w chowanego do nanaci wsadzil regowi jakies radyjko do dupy zeby mogli gadac i polityce i sie bili i w koncu wypadl kamilek ktory byl w butelce po kubusiu i no e rikoks zaczela sie drzec i go kurwa wylala i wbil pioter i go kurwa pic zaczal i jak pobili tatusia to nanaci wbil to ryczacej riko i wyjeli ze skondensowanych zwlok kamilka (fajna manga, polecam) jakis fajny kamyczek i zrobili z tego kamyczka gwizdek i poszli na gore majac w dupie klatwe dziurki w ziemi i zamieszkali razem w bloku i teraz nanaciego wykorzystuje regalek i kaze mu sie myc rikoks rikoks nikotyna to jego psiapsiuleczka i no jak sie regalek darl to nanaci wbil i regalek kazal mu ja wyleczyc i nanaci sie zgodzil i jak poszli do domku to kazal regalowi wypeirdalac i rozbieral rikoksa i wsadzal jej jakies kamyki w nos i jak regl wrocil to sie jakos tlumaczyl ze musial jej ubranka wyprac itp i jak sie obudzila bo miti zdechla to lewdzila nanaciego i dusila paskiem i jak juz calkowicie wyzdrowiala to sobie spierdolili na przygode i sie wjebali na jakas lake fajna i tam byl jakis kultysta z odkurzaczem i kazali regowi tam pojsc i no jak go nie bylo to sobie przegladali ksiazeczke od biologii i przypadkowo trafili na dzial o rozmnazaniu i no reg sie potem wpierdolil caly w soczku a oni szybko zamkneli ksiazeczke i musieli speirdalac bo sie wazki zlecialy i poszli bardziej w dol i tam byl papa bobowita i tam ich zaprosil do pokoiku i nanaci spal obok rikoksa i no potem go tate zabral do siebie by tanczyl koko dzambo dla niego na sznurku od prania i potem bodzio cos pierdolil o regale i rikoksie ze fjane dzieci i nanaci sie przerazil i pobieg do pokoiku zeby ich poszukac ale tam byla tylko rikoks z kamilkiem i im powiedzial ze tate cos robi z regiem chyba i poszli razem do kibla i tam kurwa regalowi raczke wycieli i wzieli tego kurwiszona i uciekli na lodke i potem jak sie tate zjawil i umer ale odzyl bo kamilek ladnie poprosil szamana zeby ozywil to rikoks darla ryja i poszla spac i jak sie obudzila to cos myslala nwm i nanci jej pomagal i no potem poszli pobic tatusia i no nwm kurwa ale wzieli lopatke do sandalow i pobili go i potem jak sie kamilek wylal i wypad kamyk to nanaci zrobil z nego gwizdek i no wrucili na gure bo mame sie tepla lusterkiem na gore i sobie zbudowali blok z blota i tam mieszkaja i nanaci to synek rikoksa miti miti serengeti to krasz byla nanaciego i no bylo to tak ze nanaci wbil do dziurki do ziemi bo wierzyl w kamilka zanim to bylo modne i w pociagu spotkal miti i tam przegladali hentaje gerity i nanaci rysowal ladne fanarciki jej cycuf bo ona to jakas ukraina jest ruda i spali razem czasami i jak dotarli do idodupki to ich przywital bondupa i powiedzial zeby weszli do windy bo tam cukierki sa i weszli debile i poszli na poziom 2 i jak wrocili to miit zamienila sie w jakis budyn i nanaci sie darl i bonbon mowil ze subaraszi i zaproponowal nanaciemu umowe o dzielo i 1300 na miesiac i nanaci sie zgodizl bo nie lubil pracowac w korpo i costam robil i rysowal miti ale potem tate nakarmil miti snikersem a miti miala cukrzyce wiec nanaci sie wkurwil i uciek z miti na syberie :( gdzie jej pokazywal ptaszki i probowal ja zakurwic domestosem bo to trudno takie gowno utrzyamc bo tylk zre i sra i w koncu sie poddal i potem spotkal regalka i rikoksa ktora chyba zezgonowala po melanzu i miala taki ciern chyba w raczce ktory sie na wylot przebil bo ja jez polizal i to tak dziala ej i ja leczyl itp i potem jak chcieli pobic teog sonika na obiat to sie okazalo ze reg ma latarke i zaproponowal regowi taka umowe o dzielo ze dostanie 2 zl na godzine za poswiecenie miti latarka w ucho i reg sie nie zgadzal na poczatku i zezgonowal i potem znowu sie nie zgadzal a nanaci powiedzial ze ma foha i reg ze nok i poszli na oltarzyk z pluszakaim dojcu i romano i tam reg wykurwil z latarki i miti was remowd from dupa i nanaci darl ryja a reg go gwalcil bobowito bodziobodzio ot byl ttate nanaczytriego na 2 minuty ale z miti zrobil budyn i jej snickersy dawal wiec uciek po 2 dniach i jak wrocil z regalem zeby zrobic rewanz w pasjansie to tate sie spytal czy zabil miti bo go to ciekawi bo zre duzo i sra i to trudne w utrzymaniu i nanaci powiedzial "a" i sie poplakal i potem tate z nim rozmawial o dziewczynkach i on mial tanczyc na suszarce do ubran kokodzambo i potem uciek bo bobo cos powiedzial o malych dzieciach i nanci sie przestraszyl i no kurwa iwecie co sie dzialo bili sie i nanaci mu podal potem czity do gie te a sa a bobo dal mu żenifer i umer pioter pioter to ten waren co dostal od rikoksa i no fjany jest i zwierzatko takie ale trzeba go czesac lyzka do butow i no fjany jest i jak sie go powacha to sie pingwinki widzi historia no a wienc nanaci byl sierotka marysia i bylo na drzwiach schroniska takie fajne ogloszenie ze poszukuja dzieci do pracy w kopalni psa i nanaci sie zglosil bo lubil dziurki w ziemi i w pociagu jak jechal to miti spotkal i sie bawili razem w chowanego w kiblu i jak dotarli na miejsce to ich przywital tate bobober i im pokazal winde w ktorej mialy byc cukierki ale ich tam nie bylo i ich spuscil na dol i jak winda przyjechala z powrotem to miti sie zamienila w budyniek i nanaci darl ryja i bonbon dal mu do podpisania kredka swiecowa umowe o dzielo i nanaci podpisal i pracowal u niego za 1300 miesiecznie ale tate dal miti snikersa i nanaci sie wkurwil bo miti ma cukrzyce i uciek na syberie dzie trafil na jakas lake dzie sobie domek zrobil i tam mieszkal i sie kurwa reg wpeirdolil z placzem ze riko zdycha i on ta riko uleczyl podajac jej potke ma 50hp i ona odzyla i miti dedla bo poprosil rega by jej poswiecil natarka po uszach i poszli sobie na przygode i trafili na idofront i tate tam byl i nanaci plakal bo to lotwa i potme dupa zamieszkal w bloku z regiem riko i warenemKategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Krugalski